Could You Let Me Win For Once!
by Layyli
Summary: Neji is diffrent.Hanabi just cant seem to figure out why.Then it suddenly makes sense.She will win this time.Hanabi's discovery of Neji and Tenten's relationship. NejixTenten, HanabixKonohamaru, HinataxNaruto
1. The Smell of Strawberries

Disclaimer: (drum roll please) Natalie does not own Naruto or any of the characters! (audience starts to cry)

There was something different about Neji. The younger Hyuuga couldn't figure it out though. The more Hanabi thought about it, the more she realized some thing was different about her cousin.

Hanabi slowly made her way to where her cousin was in the main of the Hyuuga compound. Hanabi crotched next to Neji, who seemed to be meditating.

"What is it Hanabi" asked Neji in his usual monotone.

"What did you do, something's different about you?" questioned Hanabi, whose soul pride and joy was pestering her sister and cousin.

"I've done nothing, so the problem must be you. Always has been so far." Replied an uninterested Neji.

"Don't give me that you prick!" shouted Hanabi.

"_Fine then if he won't tell me then I'll find out for myself" thought Hanabi."_

Then suddenly Hanabi's hands flashed forward and grabbed hold on either side of Neji's head. Neji could have stopped her from touching him within an instant, he just chose not to because he didn't see Hanabi as any threat.

Hanabi struggled to bring the older Hyuuga closer, when she finally gave up she decided it would just be much easier if she went closer top him.

She inhaled the scent of her older cousin, and then let out a sinister smirk.

"You smell like that one girl!" taunted Hanabi.

"I don't know what you're talking about" replied Neji, still emotionless and unfazed.

"You smell like that weapon mistress, the one you always spar with!" shouted Hanabi.

"_I'm getting closer, he's getting more annoyed. I always knew he liked her. Stupid Neji….thinking he can fool me."_

"You smell like Tenten…you even have lipstick on the edge of your lip! I can't wait to tell everyone you're hitting off Tenten. I hope you have to listen to three hours worth of Gai and Lee telling you about youth and how wrong it is to defile their beautiful flower!"

"Right and I hope you enjoy talking to Hiashi after I tell him about your little midnight visits to that Konohamaru kid's place." retorted Neji, still as calm as ever.

"You wouldn't" said Hanabi.

Neji cocked an eyebrow" You don't think I would?" questioned Neji in a mocking tone.

"Fine, Neji Hyuuga you have won this round but I garentee you will not win the next." swore Hanabi while leaping up and away from Neji.

"No you won't…I always win and I always will." said Neji in a stoic tone.

With that Hanabi took her leave while mumbling curses and remarks about her cousin.


	2. Something So Damn Sinister

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto…seriously if I did would I be here right now.

Oh and pretty please, REVIEW….FLAME welcome too. DO SOMETRHING TO SHOW YOU READ THE STORY.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I mean it this time!" screamed Hanabi.

"He wouldn't do that." replied Hinata Hyuuga, Hanabi's older sister.

"Yes he did and he's blackmailing me not to tell anyone." shouted the enthusiastic Hyuuga.

"Well, then why are you telling me?" questioned a slightly more cautious Hinata.

"I'm telling you because you can tell everyone else for me!" said the tiny Hyuuga as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Why…I don't want to face Neji's wrath and Tenten is one of my best friends."

"I'll tell Dad you slept with Uzumaki!" whispered Hanabi.

She didn't want anyone "overhearing" their conversation .This information was just too valuable to give away.

"I…I d-did no such thing." squealed Hinata.

Hinata was starting to sweat and she had just stuttered, Hanabi took this as a sign of victory. She may come short to Neji, but Hanabi refused to be stepped on by Hinata.

"I-I will tell the whole compound t-that you are the one who s-set the house on fire last week." said Hinata, who was suddenly feeling a bit braver.

"That's not fair! I was trying to make cookies."

So she may have been torn apart by Neji. That was no big deal. It happened all the time, for as long as she could remember.

But Hinata, how could she be, or anybody else (in the world, universe, or anybody/anything anywhere), be blackmailed by Hinata.

She was willing too bet that if somebody touched Hinata twice in a five minute time span, she would pass out.

She could not spill Neji's secret because Neji threatened her. Hanabi could not rely on Hinata to display the information.

That let one person. Neji would feel the wrath of Hanabi Hyuuga one way or another.


	3. Forever On His Shoulder

Disclaimer- You meanies keep reminding me I don't own Naruto….that makes me sad

_Thoughts-Italics _

Speaking-Regular

**Flashbacks-Bold**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was that time of year again. Every year Hiashi, Hanabi's father and Hyuuga clan Head, would present every member of the clan with a new robe.

There never was a special reason, for the gift. It was just a simple gift, no special purpose or anything.

"_It seems Father got Neji's measurements wrong this year." thought Hanabi_

She took special notice into the way his robe kept slipping of his shoulder. Neji was wearing his new Hyuuga robe to dinner, as all the Hyuuga's did after being presented their new robes.

Suddenly as Neji's robe began slipping even farther, Hanabi could have sworn she had seen a flash of black. Neji pulled his robe up before she could actually see anything.

"_Could it be a tattoo? The only one I know he has is his ANBU tattoo."_

**Hanabi had just been lying lazily at the kitchen counter. Using a kunai to peel an apple. **

**Neji just so happened to enter the kitchen in an attempt to cross as a way out the back of the manor. Seizing the opportunities, Hanabi flung the sharp weapon at her elder cousin.**

**With grace and speed, Neji dodged the kunai. But not before the object grace his sleeve. Slicing through the thin fabric, reveling a mark.**

**When Hanabi looked closer she saw the mark of ANBU.**

"Hinata" whispered Hanabi, once she reached her seat at the Hyuuga dinning room. Her seat was conveniently in between Neji and Hinata.

"Yes, Hanabi" replied a some what distracted Hinata.

"Have you seen anything strange on the back of Neji's shoulder? A tattoo perhaps." questioned Hanabi. Curiosity was once again getting the best of her.

"Why no…maybe y-you saw a scar or some sort of injury." insisted Hinata.

Hanabi quietly reached over to Neji's position at the table. Close enough so she didn't even have to leave her chair.

"Neji are your robes loose?" questioned Hanabi in an innocent manner.

"Yes…why?" came Neji's reply, his tone indicating caution.

_He knows I'm up too something. I better do this quick._

Hanabi fingered the thread of the robe on Neji's left shoulder. Then hastily pulled it down, exposing the name Tenten ,and a very detailed kunai underneath.

"What an interesting tattoo, Neji" screamed Hanabi, making sure even the deafest elders heard her.

All eyes were on Hanabi and Neji. Then the eyes followed Hanabi's hand to Neji's shoulder, then finally the tattoo. Neji just casually tore Hanabi's hand of his shoulder and pulled his robe back over his shoulder.

_He's just shrugging it off. No remark, no reaction, no anything._

"_She will regret this…the little evil soul sucking banshee." thought Neji_


	4. My Strawlike Hair

Disclaimer- You mean peoples keep reminding me **I DON'T OWN NARUTO**.

Please if you readers have any love at all, review

Regular-Speaking

_Italics-Thoughts_

**Bold-Flashbacks**

"Hanabi how was your first spar with Neji?" questioned an interested Hiashi Hyuuga. It was a rare treat to find the Hyuuga clan head interested in something, but when he was it was obvious where Hanabi got her curiosity from.

"It was nice, Father. I got a whole inch off Neji!" replied an enthusiastic Hanabi.

"You beat your cousin? Even amazingly during your first spar against him." said Hiashi in a strong tone, pride shined through his pupil less eyes.

"No, Father I never said I won. Neji beat me after two minutes." smiled a giggling Hanabi.

"Well then what did you mean by 'I got a whole inch off Neji'?" sighed a very confused Hiashi.

"I meant I cut off a whole inch of his hair."

**Neji was speeding up behind her. She could feel it, but having the Byakugan helped. She spun on her heel and with a gentle flick of her wrist; the kunai waltzed through the air. **

**Neji dodged, as he always did. The sharp weapon did not even touch him. But Neji's long, hip length hair, held together at the end with a band, trailed lightly behind him.**

**The kunai pierced the band and cut off an inch of her cousin's hair.**

**Oh, how Hanabi was jealous of that hair. It wasn't fair, Neji did everything right.**

**Why should his hair be any different? Hanabi's own hair was rough, sometimes tangled so messy, it resembled straw. Neji's hair was soft and always clean.**

_"I wonder how he get's his hair like that. He doesn't even give a damn about it." thought Hanabi._

Hanabi gently tapped on the door to Neji's room.

"Enter" said Neji, in a monotone voice.

Hanabi slowly opened the door and entered the room. It had been a long while since she had entered Neji's room. Normally when she needed something from him, she would have looked around the house and local places in the village. She hardly ever looked for him in his room.

"Neji, if I ask you an odd question. Would you give me an honest answer?" asked Hanabi

"Yes, I have nothing to hide." was Neji's returned answer.

"Why is your hair different than mine?"

"Different…how?" questioned Neji.

"Softer, less straw-like."

"I don't know. You probably you a different shampoo than I do, is all."

"We use the same, I checked before."

"Then, genetics."

"We have the same genetics, you dumb ass!" screamed Hanabi


	5. Hyuuga Pride

Disclaimer- You meanies keep reminding me I don't own Naruto….that makes me sad

_Thoughts-Italics _

Speaking-Regular

**Flashbacks-Bold**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji told the Hyuuga elders, he told them and they didn't listen. Almost yelled at them that Hanabi wasn't ready.

No one listened. Even Hinata spoke up and told them to refuse Hanabi's request. Nope. Didn't help anything, they still didn't listen.

"**Hanabi isn't ready for this. If you approve her demand, she won't be able to sleep for a month. She'll run out of her bed and start crying until someone let's her bunk with them."**

"**Neji she'll be fine. She is Hyuuga after all. Besides Hanabi has not slept with any where than in her own bed since she was five." replied Hiashi.**

"**Father, Neji is right you mustn't let Hanabi do this. She will be frightened." was Hinata's timid reply. **

"**You both are overreacting. Hanabi won't let a horror movie scare her."**

That's how it happened. The reason he had to share his futon with the "little soul sucking banshee".

She snores worse than a moose. No Hanabi's snoring was that above a moose. Hanabi snored worse than Naruto.

His bratty cousin stole his blanket and drooled all over his pillow. Hanabi tugged on Neji's hair. Yesterday she even cut some of it off.

Hinata had offered taking turns with Neji in sharing futons with Hanabi. Neji almost instantly agreed but Hanabi refused. There was hurt in Hinata's eyes but; Hanabi quickly explained that if a "monster" was to come she needed Neji to protect her.

"I swear she's just doing this to annoy me. That's the reason she does everything else." Neji said to Hinata, who was camped out on the floor.

Hanabi insisted on having all the protection she could get. Thus she yelled and pouted until Hinata was forced to stay in Neji's room.

"She should go to sleep with Father for now on." returned Hinata.

"Hanabi can't." replied Neji in a depressed manor.

"Why not?" questioned Hinata.

"The bitch has Hyuuga pride.


	6. Training and Teammates

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or the characters…as if you didn't already know that. Sorry to all my faithful reviewers for taking so long to update!! But I've currently been backpacking across Russia with my Babushka (or old Russian Grandmother in English). She claims it's good for a young soul to explore…so really I think the blame for my lack of updates is really her fault. lol

&

There wasn't much Neji could do at this point. He would just have to put up with her for the rest of the day and counter any attacks she had planed against his ego. But then again maybe he could convince Lee to take her off somewhere instead… Neji would just say that he wanted Hanabi to experience "youthfulness in all it's glory". That would be brutal torture to his youngest cousin…but it's not like she didn't deserve it.

Hanabi had done things so bad that she had won her self a ticket to heaven by default…but only because the devil refuses to put up with her also.

"Neji…can I train with you and Tenten for as long as I want?" questioned the "innocent" little girl.

"Your Father said I only had to tolerate you for two hours." Neji replied bluntly.

"Yes but if you don't let me stay for as long as I like I'll tell father about the articles of women's lingerie I found in your hamper."

"You went through my hamper?" growled Neji while arching a brow dangerously.

"Well my room so happens to be next door and when I used my byuakygan to sp- I mean check for possible intruders, I saw strange articles of clothing in your hamper. And I being the ever caring person I am wanted to be sure that the lingerie wouldn't in anyway be a danger to you. So see I was just being a loving family member." smiled Hanabi with a look of fake innocence.

"Sure you were ,you little banshee." replied Neji his voice so full of sarcasm that it was almost venomous.

"Now Neji ,at your age I thought you'd be above name calling."

Finally reaching the training ground, Neji let go of Hanabi's hand in search of someone less evil (in Neji's words).

&

After many hours training and after Hanabi had successfully blackmailed Neji into buying lunch for her and Tenten, Hanabi decided it was time to go home.

"How was your training experience with Neji?" asked Hiashi Hyuga curiously.

"It was excellent Father…I even planted some of the extra dumplings I had for lunch in the weights of Neji's annoying teammate." replied Hanabi evilly


End file.
